


Pet Names

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Roman discovers that Logan is easily flustered by cute nicknames and thus, starts to call him pet names more often.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post from @pirate-patton on Tumblr:
> 
> "logince where roman figures out that nicknames like “sweetheart” or “honey” or “my love” fluster logan to no end, and he exclusively starts referring to logan by these sweet pet names just to see him blush and stammer and stutter" so yeah ^^

Logan scans the schedule in front of him, nodding with a small smile. Everything that needs to be done in the next few days is finished. Logan finally has time to catch up on his reading.

He grabs a couple books before sinking out to the living area of the mindscape. The logical side sets the books down on a side table and walks into the kitchen, pulling his favorite mug out of the cupboards.

The mug displays a field of flowers with little bees fluttering around. Logan begins preparing some tea, smiling as he remembers when Roman gave it to him. He leans against the counter and gets lost in the memories of that day while waiting for the tea to steep.

While the logical aspect is reminiscing, a certain prince returns home from a long, tiring, yet successful adventure. A fond smile crosses his face when he spots Logan, his heart skipping a beat. No matter how often he sees the other aspect, just looking at him fills the creative side with love, affection, and awe that the other wants to be with him.

Making sure to not startle Logan, Roman sneaks over and pulls Logan into his chest, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. He sets his chin on the logical side’s shoulder and just smiles.

“How was your adventure, Roman?” Logan asks, leaning back into the hug, a soft smile on his face.

“Oh, my love~! It was absolutely amazing! As to be expected, I was victorious in saving the village!” Roman exclaims, pausing when he realizes that the logical side has gone completely stiff.

“Logan, dear? Is everything okay?” Roman asks, concern rising in his voice.  
Logan’s eyes snap open, his face growing warm, “Yes, Roman. I’m fine. Please, go on.”

“Are you sure, Logan?” Roman asks.

Logan rolls his eyes playfully and turns around in Roman’s arms, “Yes. I want to hear all about your adventure. Just let me finish making my tea.”

Roman raises an eyebrow at the blush prevalent on Logan’s face but allows him to do as asked.

Shortly, they are snuggled up on the couch with Roman regaling the epic tales of him saving the village from disaster, Logan tucked gently against his side. Occasionally, the prince will refer to the aspect with a nickname, noting that each time the same blush rises to Logan’s cheeks.

When the story is finished, Roman looks down at the man nestled into his chest and smiles, “Logan?”

“Mmm?” Logan meets Roman’s eyes, a content smile on his lips.

“How was your day, my love?” Yes, there it is. A certain warmth fills Logan’s eyes as his face reddens and his next words are stammered when he begins to answer the question.

Roman grins and brushes a thumb against Logan’s cheek. _If this is how he responds to pet names,_ Roman thinks, _I’ll definitely start calling him them more often._

Over the course of the next few days, he does exactly that, figuring which ones get the best reactions from the logical aspect. Logan notices, of course he does, but he doesn’t mind the new nicknames. But if he starts calling Roman his prince more often just to get the same reaction, well, that’s fine, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Sanders Sides thing I ever wrote - posted back on Jan 14, 2018. The plan is for me to post all my Sanders Sides stuff here on AO3 gradually since I've only ever posted one of them on here.
> 
> So be prepared ^^


End file.
